Kotori's Birthday
by DeCipherr43
Summary: It's Kotori's birthday soon, but the members of µ's have no idea how to celebrate! They manage to come up with a new idea eventually, but will it all come together?


Honoka sat on the school roof, her head hunched over deep in thought. µ's had just finished practice, and Kotori had left early because she had a dentists' appointment.

As Umi was talking to Eli and Nozomi about how to manage the student council, she saw Honoka sitting against the wall with a concentrated look on her face. So Umi went over to see what was going on.

"Wow, Honoka-chan," Umi said, sitting down next to Honoka. "I've never seen you nearly so concentrated. What's going on?"

Honoka cleared her throat, and everything spilled. "Kotori-chan's birthday is coming up, and I have no idea how to celebrate!"

"Oh yeah," Umi sighed, as if she had forgotten all about it.

A look of horror washed over Honoka. "You forgot?!" she practically screeched.

Umi laughed. "No, of course not!" Umi replied. "I've been thinking about it too. But I have no ideas."

Honoka groaned. Then she had an idea.

"Maybe," she said, "Maybe we can make Kotori-chan a huge cheesecake!"

"Oh yeah! Kotori-chan's favorite food is cheesecake!" Umi said, smiling.

As Umi and Honoka were making plans, the others came over.

"What's going on?" Eli asked.

"We're organising a birthday party for Kotori-chan!" Honoka replied, smiling.

"And I wasn't invited?" Nico gasped. She looked horrified. "Parties are never good without nico-nico-nii!"

Umi glared at Nico.

"Of course you're invited, dummy," Umi said. Then she looked around at everyone else. "You ALL are."

Everyone looked really happy.

"Will there be rice?" Hanayo asked.

"Sure!" Honoka replied.

"What about candy?" Nico demanded. "A party isn't a party without candy!"

"Fine!" Umi yelled at Nico, getting really irritated.

"What about ramen for Rin-cat?" Rin asked.

"And chocolate?" Eli asked.

"And yakiniku?" Nozomi piped in.

"And tomatoes?" Maki murmured.

"And strawberries, and my family's manjuu!" Honoka said, glancing over at Umi when saying the last part. "But best of all, there will be a giant cheesecake with cute little frosted birds! For Kotori-chan."

"This is going to be the best party ever! Nya!" Rin said, jumping into the air.

"But we ALL have to help out with preparations. And keep Kotori-chan out of it," Umi said.

"So who's in?" Honoka said, putting her hand into the middle of the circle of friends. Everyone joined in, except for Nico.

"Nico-chan!" yelled Umi.

"I love to party! But I HATE setting up!" Nico said.

"You can't come if you don't help," Umi said. Nico looked horrified.

"Alright, alright. I'm in!" Nico said, putting her hand in the circle.

THE NEXT WEEK

"Okay, everyone!" Honoka said loudly. The members µ's (except for Kotori, of course) stood around the huge wooden bench in the Kousaka's shop kitchen. "Kotori-chan's birthday party is this afternoon, and we have a cheesecake to make!"

The group of girls cheered. They all wore aprons and puffy hats. Everyone looked excited, except for Maki.

"What's wrong, Maki-chan?" Rin asked.

"I-I've never cooked before," Maki confessed. She looked really embarrassed. "My family has a chef who does all the cooking."

"Don't worry, Maki-chan! We'll all help you!" Rin replied, smiling.

"Thank you," Maki replied, letting out a small smile.

"Okay," Umi said. "Hanayo-chan, Eli-chan and I will prepare and bake the base. Rin-chan and Maki-chan will prepare the icing and do the decoration arrangements. And Nico-chan and Honoka-chan will make the frosted birds. Any questions?"

"What am I doing?" Nozomi asked.

"Nozomi-chan, you will be standing guard outside in case Kotori-chan comes by," Umi replied.

"What colour birds?" Nico asked. Umi rolled her eyes.

"All colours!" Honoka squealed happily.

"Is that it?" Umi asked. No-one said anything. "Then let's make the best cheesecake that Kotori-chan has ever tasted!"

Everyone cheered, then got to work. Nozomi took off her apron and hat and went outside.

THE BAKING STATION

"Umi-chan, where's the butter?" Hanayo asked.

"Right here," Umi said, handing Hanayo a bowl of melted butter.

"Thank you!" Hanayo replied.

Apart from that everything went smoothly, and the base was baked and ready for decorating without any problems at all.

THE ICING STATION

"So you just pour in the sugar and butter, and use the spoon to mix them together!" Rin said, guiding Maki throughout the process.

"Wow, Rin-chan! You're a great teacher!" Maki said, just finishing up with a bowl of immaculate white icing.

"Rin-cat power!" Rin yelled. Maki glared at her.

"Keep it quiet!" she said.

"Oh, uh, whoops," Rin whispered.

Everything was going great at the icing station. The icing was prepared and slathered on the cheesecake in no time.

THE FROSTED-BIRDS STATION

"Nico-chan!" Honoka yelled. "Too much red food colouring!"

"But it has to be bright pink!" Nico yelled back.

"But if you use any more it will go a yucky red!" Honoka shouted.

Nico hesitated. "Oh."

The two girls had this fight over every single colour. And there were 10 different colors. It took a long time, and a lot of lectures from Maki and Umi, but the birds were eventually done and on the cake. The cheesecake was finished, and looking great.

"Honoka-chan, go get Nozomi-chan," Umi said.

"Okay," Honoka said, running outside.

OUTSIDE

"Nozomi-chan, it's time to come inside," Honoka said. So Nozomi followed

Honoka inside. As they were about to go in, a familiar voice came from behind.

"Hi, Honoka-chan! Hi, Nozomi-chan!" Kotori said.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka said. "I told you to come later!"

"I know, but I had nothing to do at home, so I figured I would come early!" Kotori replied.

"Now isn't a good time," Honoka said.

"If you don't leave, Kotori-chan, I will be forced to punish you," Nozomi said, making a squeezing gesture with her hands. Fear washed of Kotori, and she ran off.

"Nice work," Honoka said. "But you could have been a bit nicer. It IS her birthday.

" 'Nice' never works," Nozomi said, and she walked inside. Honoka had no response, so she simply followed.

THAT AFTERNOON

Kotori walked down the street to Honoka's house. She had been really hostile earlier, and hadn't even said "Happy Birthday". Was something wrong?

When Kotori knocked on the door, there was no answer.

"That's weird," Kotori thought to herself. So she knocked again. Still no answer. When she knocked for the third time, the door creaked open. The house was all dark, and no-one seemed to be there.

"Hello?" Kotori called out. Suddenly the lights turned on and a bunch of people jumped out.

"Surprise!" they all screamed. "Happy Birthday, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori smiled. Everyone was there. µ's. Honoka's little sister Yukiho. Eli's little sister Alisa. Nico's little siblings. Even Kotori's mum was there. And in the centre of the room was a table with a big cheesecake, decorated with frosted birds in all different colours.

"Oh my gosh!" Kotori said. "Thank you, everyone!"

Everyone laughed and cheered for Kotori.

The party was amazing. The cake was delicious (Nico and Honoka had 3 pieces each). And everyone bought her amazing presents. Well, everyone except Nico:

~Ayase's - New fabric in all different colours

~Rin - Sketchbook for planning outfits

~Hanayo - Pencils for the sketchbook

~Kousaka's and Umi - Sewing machine with µ's written on it

~Kotori's Mum - Fabric for a new bedspread

~Maki - Advanced sewing guide

~Nozomi - Tarot cards with µ's on the back

~Yazawa's - Picture with Kotori doing Nico's "Nico-nico-nii!" pose

"Seriously, Nico-chan?!" Umi said, infuriated.

"It's fine, Umi-chan, calm down!" Kotori said. "Thank you!" she said to no-one in particular.

Kotori's birthday was a HUGE success.


End file.
